Louis Moreno
Louis Moreno is the father of Imogen Moreno. He is a professor at a university. He first appeared in Need You Now (1). He is portrayed by Daniel Giverin. Character History Season 11 In Need You Now (1), he is seen answering the door after Eli Goldsworthy knocks on it. When Eli asks if Imogen is there, he responds saying no. Eli then asks if he's sure, to which Louis replies, "Of course I am," because he's her dad. He also had the family dog Volta with him at the door. Season 12 In Never Ever (1), he is seen inspecting Imogen's model. He observes and compliments her attention to detail, and the two joke around a bit. Later in school, Imogen is seen with Fiona discussing how the set will be a success with the money when Marisol and Mo walk in to mention that there is a man in a robe outside. The two girls walk to the front to see Mr. Moreno. They let him in the auditorium where he talks with Eli, and Imogen asks if Fiona would like to see the Morenos in action and invites her to dinner that night, cancelling her plans with Natalie. At the house, the two girls are helping prepare dinner when Mr. Moreno walks in with more ingredients and Imogen asks about Volta. He says that he had left him outside and tells the girls to take him for a walk. They walk outside unable to find the dog. Imogen tells Fiona to grab her father's keys so they can drive around the neighborhood to look for him when she looks under the car to find her dog, dead. She breaks down and services come to take the body away. Her father apologizes and Fiona talks to her about the situation but Imogen is in denial that anything is wrong about her father. In Never Ever (2), Louis is broken up about killing Volta. He asks for forgiveness from Imogen and says she doesn't have to worry about him. She says she will always worry about him. He tries to explain how "his brain hasn't been cooperating with him lately..." but she cuts him off. Before a class, Imogen sees Mo and Marisol laughing about her dad being the "flasher" they saw the day before. She hits Marisol and is sent to the office.After Natalie is called to talk to Simpson, she says to Imogen that she was talking to her father and reveals that he has early onset dementia. Natalie explains how it starts with small things like forgetfulness. Imogen defends Louis saying he can still function. Later, Natalie tells Imogen that he is in an unpredictable state and they will move him into a nursing home. At the end of the school day, Imogen is sitting in the theatre when she calls Louis. She says she will come home and make dinner. Louis asks where Volta's leash is to take him for a walk, forgetting that he is dead. Imogen reminds him, and he sadly replies he knows. Imogen is later seen playing Go Fish with Louis. He forgets that Imogen is making dinner, then forgets why they are playing cards. Imogen says card games combat dementia and Louis warns her to not skip school to take care of him. Imogen opens up to Fiona about how she wants to become home schooled to care for Louis. Imogen leaves the house to buy groceries, but hides everything sharp in sight. Louis sees her on her way out and he called her Natalie. Imogen is then seen at the hospital asking Natalie what to do. Natalie hires a caretaker for Louis. Appearances Trivia *He has early onset dementia. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Adults Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Parents Category:Male Characters Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Recurring Characters